


The Big Spoon

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Clearly Sora was the better cuddler.No, this was not up for debate.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	The Big Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> It's Stupid o' Clock in the morning for me, here's some short pointless soriku fluff

“— _and_ I’m clearly the better cuddler because I can press up super close to you without practically absorbing you—”

“Because you’re shorter?”

“Shush! Because I’m fun-sized—” Sora dutifully ignored Riku’s snort. “—and I can wrap all around you without making you feel too hot. And also! I can do belly rubs on autopilot. Beat that.”

Riku peeked at Sora from behind himself, clearly smirking despite the fact that Sora couldn’t completely see his face.

“You literally told me yesterday that I’m the best snuggler around. _Beat that_.”

“That doesn’t count!”

“Sure.”

“I said you were the best _snuggler_. Which clearly makes me the best _cuddler_!”

“That’s the same thing.”

No! No it wasn’t!

Riku snuggled like he was clinging for dear life to Sora. Not that Sora minded really; after all, being wrapped up in those muscles was the safest, warmest and most comfortable experience a guy could ever have. But still. Riku was good for snuggling because he was like an oversized, silver-haired koala. All tangled up limbs and face buried in Sora’s hair and sleepy mumbles that Sora could feel vibrating across his scalp. It was _amazing_ , but well…

It was a little too intense to call cuddling. In Sora’s opinion at least…

In contrast, Sora could wrap Riku up in his arms and squeeze him gently, face pressed into his back so that he could feel Riku breathing against his cheek. Only a leg would be shifted over him, rather than tangled up with his, so as to hold him closer. He’d press kisses against Riku’s skin, thankful that he slept shirtless, and nuzzle between his shoulder blades. Run his fingers up and down the length of Riku’s arm and feel the hairs raise a bit as goosebumps started to form.

It was something soft. Still intimate without them having to be practically glued together.

Therefore, yes. Sora was decidedly the best cuddler.

“You’re ridiculous, Riku. Snuggling and cuddling are two different things. That’s like saying a worm and a snake are the same.”

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted that you compared me to a worm and a snake or baffled at your lack of reasoning.”

“I wasn’t comparing _you_ to a worm and a snake! You just don’t get it!”

Sora could just barely catch Riku’s eyes rolling as he faced forward again.

“I rarely get it when you’re involved.”

“Hey!”

Rude, but whatever. Riku was laughing and that was too nice a sound to get upset over. Instead Sora found himself smiling at the feeling of it against his chest.

“Anyway, I think I made my case. My expert cuddling skills are why I should be the big spoon from now on.”

“What, you don’t like it when I’m the big spoon?”

Well.

Okay, Sora very much liked it when Riku was the big spoon. But that didn’t mean Riku had to suffer never getting the chance to experience Sora’s spectacular cuddles. That’d be just downright stingy.

“You can be the big spoon sometimes.”

“Alright,” Riku sighed sleepily. “I’ll take ‘sometimes’. Just try not to roll over and squish me.”

Ha. Maybe if there were like five Soras, he could possibly accomplish that. Possibly.

“Just for that, I will absolutely roll over and squish you.”

“Uh huh.”

“Turn you into a pancake.”

“Right.”

“Go to sleep, Smart-aleck.”

Riku laughed again, a quiet and peaceful sound, before snuggling further into Sora’s arms and eventually drifting to sleep.

Sora soon followed with a serene smile, lulled by Riku’s slow breaths and body warmth.

It only barely occurred to him that if anyone rolled over and squished someone, it’d be Riku…

Who slept on his back.


End file.
